Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds
by idig4skullz
Summary: Satoshi, Ayumi, Naomi, Yuka and Yoshiki awake to find themselves trapped in Heavenly Host once again. Will they be able to make it out? Or will they be stuck, victim to the new Sachiko? SatoshixNaomi, NaomixSeiko, AyumixYoshiki, YuuyaxYuka and that's all I'm going to say . . . ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever FanFiction I have written (though I have been reading FanFiction for years). I'm kind of new at this, but I hope you like it! As far as uploading goes, I don't think I have a set schedule, but I will definitely try not to go more than three days without uploading! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

Naomi could feel herself come to in the cold, dark recesses of a classroom she thought she had left behind a long time ago. Pushing herself up off the ground, she gave herself a few moments to digest where she was. Her eyes scanned over the brown floorboards, and up the walls, and then to the chalkboard.

"_No," _she thought. _"No, this . . . this can't be happening. Not again! NOT AGAIN!"_

Trying to fool herself into thinking this wasn't the classroom she and her dearly departed friend Seiko had first woken up together in many months ago, was proving to be difficult. As the seconds painfully ticked by, eventually it was impossible.

She debated on whether she should just sit down, cry, and wait for someone to find her, or actually get up and try to make progress. Being in Heavenly Host again was bad enough, but now . . . now she was _alone. _This made everything different and shattered whatever willpower she had into pieces. All she wanted was to find her friends and get out, but that was almost impossible with no drive to do so. Her drive . . . that motivation she needed to get up and look around was gone, and it ever wasn't coming back. The horrible truth was; she herself made s_ure _it wouldn't ever come back.

"Seiko . . ." she cried, softly to herself.

Naomi sank back down to the floor and pressed her back up against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She continued to let warm tears slide down her face, her eyes blurring. "Seiko . . . SEIKO!"

Satoshi opened his eyes and was at first met with absolute darkness. After letting his eyes adjust to it, he was able to stand up and successfully maneuver around the room. Where was he? Obviously, he was in a dark room, but why where there chairs and desks sitting around?

"Oh no," he muttered, taking a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

Upon calling out, he didn't receive an answer, but after a short delay, he could hear a whimpering coming from the corner of the room.

"Nnngh . . . Mochida?" a voice called to him.

He eagerly rushed over to the sound to discover the representative of his class.

"Shinozaki!" he said, helping her up off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Um," she said, shaking away the dizziness. "Yeah . . . where are we?"

He dropped her arm and sighed. "I-I think we're in Heavenly Host."

"What?!" she roared, backing away from him slightly. "NO!"

Prone to panic attacks and hyperventilation, Ayumi didn't think she could handle being trapped in Heavenly Host again. The monsters, the ghosts, the charm, her dead friends . . . all of which she wanted to leave behind she was going to have to face again in this hell. This would be her third time coming here to Heavenly Host and the thought of not being so lucky to get out this time struck her hard, encasing her heart in a wall of fear.

But, as soon as the thoughts of despair entered her mind, they quickly dissipated. No . . . it was going to be okay this time. She was with Satoshi Mochida, one of the smartest, bravest, strongest people she knew. Ayumi had loved him from the first time she ever met him. His brown eyes glowed with a certain passion that drew her to him, and his long brown hair framed his round face in the cutest of ways. Satoshi had the perfect personality that she felt she could connect to in many ways. He would protect her here and would keep her safe . . . she had barely escaped unscathed when she was paired with a delinquent known as Yoshiki Kishinuma.

Satoshi noticed she was in distress and grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she muttered, her cheeks heating up. "Let's get out of this classroom and look around."

"Agreed," he said, nodding. "This room is giving me the chills."

They both exited the classroom and started to head down the hallway. Satoshi sighed shoving his hands in his pants pockets as he kept in step with the Ayumi. He was scared to say the least. He barely even knew how he managed to escape the first time, and now he was going to have to do it again? The thought made him sick to his stomach. To make matters worse, he was trapped with an occult obsessive, ghost story loving, class representative. He didn't hate Ayumi at all, in fact she was one of his good friends. However, at times like this where he's stuck in a creepy, dangerous, ghost infested elementary school, it'd pay to have someone reliable like Yoshiki, or someone to keep his head on straight like Naomi. Or maybe even . . .

"Yuka . . ." he mumbled to himself, though Ayumi heard him.

"I'm sure she's here Mochida," she said, smiling. "Don't worry, we will find her."

"Why are we even back here?" he asked. "I thought we appeased Sachiko. I thought we ended this hell!"

"I don't know," Ayumi answered. "I honestly can't think of a reason . . . maybe something failed? Maybe we didn't finish something?"

He huffed at her theory. "Maybe."

"Don't worry Mochida," she said, with a smile on her face. "We'll make it out of here."

"Let's just find our friends," Satoshi said, sighing. _And get the hell out of here . . ._

Yoshiki had woken up in a hallway and spotted Yuka lying a few feet away from him. As soon as he stirred, so did she and upon realizing where she was, she started to cry. Yoshiki had a younger sister, Miki, though he didn't see her very often, leaving him clueless on how to deal with children. Especially ones who were crying.

"Hey," Yoshiki said, bending down to her level. "Why the long face?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes like he had grown another head. Did he really ask her w_hy _she was crying? Could he not see where they were?

Yuka had woken up and immediately determined they were in Heavenly Host. Since her last experience here, she had grown a lot mentally. Still being a short haired girl in a dress from middle school did not deter her from growing her knowledge and her common sense. The time she spent here made her realize that life was not a joke and that she had to take it seriously, and be prepared for things to take a turn for the worse. But one thing she didn't realize, was that she would _again _end up in the dreaded elementary school that almost stole her life.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, sniffling. "You do know where we are, right?"

He nodded at her, a frown on his face. "Yeah . . . Heavenly Host."

"So why in the world did you ask me why I was upset?" Yuka inquired. She wasn't angry at all, just merely curious.

"I don't know," Yoshiki answered honestly. "I guess I just felt that since you're younger than me, that I need to keep you oblivious to the harsh reality about this place. But, if you don't want me to treat you like a kid, by all means, I won't.

She stood up abruptly, looking down at him since he was still on one knee. "Don't! I can be treated like an adult. After all, I've done this before!"

She watched as he smiled at her and finally rose to his full height, leaving her to stare up at him.

"Well, let's get moving."

She nodded as they started to walk off together down the hallways.

"How the hell did we get here?" she asked, though not expecting him to know an answer.

Yoshiki thought about what she asked him. He remembered getting off his shift at the music store and stopping by a restaurant to get something to go. Then he went home, ate, and went to bed and that was the last thing he remembered. He voiced this to her and she nodded.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was going to bed as well."

"We must have been called back here," Yoshiki said. "Guess we forget something?"

"Are you trying to make light of the situation?" Yuka asked, giggling. "Because it's working."

He chuckled at her. "I hope I am. There's no need be negative in a place like this. That won't get us anywhere. We have to be positive."

Yoshiki told himself this more than he told Yuka. Last time he was here, he ended up with one of his friends, and admittedly his crush, Ayumi Shinozaki. He was thrilled when he woke up with her by his side, and though she constantly cursed him for doing wrong, her presence kept him in the best mood he could be in for being trapped in a place like this. From the day she had stopped him from punching a gym teacher in the face, ultimately leading to expulsion, he had liked her. He figured anyone who cared that much for him was clearly worth his time. She would always be.

"_Ayumi," . . . _he thought. _"Please be okay."_

Though he wasn't with her, he prayed that at least someone was.

"You're right," Yuka said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "If we're positive, we'll get through this. I hope Satoshi is ok."

"Me too," he sighed. "Hopefully he's not alone."

"Yeah," Yuka agreed. "I can honestly say that if he is, I would gladly take his place."

"So would I. I'm used to being alone- he's not. I can't imagine how he'd deal with it."

His comment piqued her interest and she found herself stopping and looking at him. "Explain."

He ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair and shrugged. "Well, there's not much to it. I live alone in an apartment, and I have for years. I didn't have friends up until last year. Even when I lived with my folks . . . hell I was still alone."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "No use dwelling on that sappy shit. I don't need any sympathy. Let's go."

He walked away and Yuka frowned at his departing figure.

_Yoshiki . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: In this chapter, I introduce Hotaru Yamada, WHO I DO OWN! Oh, and this chapter and _**WAY **_ longer than I expected it to be and for that, I apologize! I was trying to stick with 2,000 words or less per chapter. Hope you still enjoy!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

Satoshi and Ayumi had been walking in an everlasting silence that, to Satoshi, seemed like it had been going on for days. He knew obviously that it had probably only been a few minutes, but he was growing uneasy and felt like he needed conversation to keep himself sane. Curiosity brewed in his chest as he thought about what she would want to talk about. It wouldn't be easy picking a topic, since they both had different interests. But, one thing he knew for sure was that there was absolutely _no way_ he'd talk about any of her occult fetishes.

"Shinozaki?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Yuka is doing? Do you think she's okay?"

Ayumi racked her brain for an appropriate answer. "Of course. She's a smart kid. Maybe she's with Nakashima."

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah, maybe. Do you think Naomi's okay too?"

Ayumi's insides burned at the mention of her first name from Satoshi's lips. "I do."

"What about Kishinuma?"

Now she felt frustration well up inside of her. "I guess he's fine too!"

Watching him draw away from her in alarm broke her heart. He looked ahead of him, his eyes fixated on anything other than her, and she could tell he was ready to end their conversation due to her rudeness. She stammered to try and fix the link between them she could have possibly broken.

"I-I'm sorry Mochida! I guess- Uh, I'm just stressed about being in here."

He nodded without looking at her and just focused on walking. This was going to be an awkward, cumbersome experience if he didn't find one of his other friends soon. He wished Yoshiki were here for his leadership. Though Satoshi considered himself a leader as well, he knew that if Yoshiki were here he wouldn't have to worry about trying to lead his friends out of the school. The sharp eyed, blonde boy would take full responsibility of the group, thus taking the weight off Satoshi's shoulders. He tried to be strong, but he found it difficult when presented in a situation like this.

Maybe if he had someone like Naomi to keep his focus on point, he could be strong. However, he did find it hard to focus when surrounded by Naomi and her calming, enchanting presence. Then there was Yuka, his sister. His own flesh and blood. If anything, she brought out the protective nature he had hidden deep inside of him. He'd do anything for her.

"Mochida," Ayumi said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Don't move."

He stopped in his tracks as a cold chill ran up his spine. Looking over at her outstretched arm, he allowed his eyes to aim in the direction she was pointing at. There standing was a child spirit, encased in that oh so familiar blue hue. He was wearing shorts, and a white t-shirt, stained from the blood dribbling out of one of his empty eye sockets. If he had to guess, he'd say he was probably seven or eight.

"Don't look in his eyes," Ayumi warmed. "If you can't tear yourself away from him, just look at his forehead."

Satoshi did as she commanded, staring at the child's forehead. "Wh-what eyes? What do we do?!"

"Um . . ." she stuttered. "I don't know!"

As the three continued to look at each other in a dead silence, Ayumi could feel her heartbeat start to race. "Mochida . . . do something . . ."

"I can't!" he argued. "I'm afraid!"

Ayumi was stunned. "Afraid? Mochida, please-

She was cut off by the angry child spirit running out of patience. With a pair of scissors in tow, he flew towards them with remarkable speed, the lethal object poised above his head ready to inflict bodily harm.

* * *

Yuka and Yoshiki continued to make their way around the school and Yuka found herself warming up to her brother's friend. He was quite kind, patient, helpful, and seemed pretty intelligent to her. She had learned a lot about him in the time they had spent together, like the fact that he was disowned by his parents and kicked out of the house. From then on, he had to make a living for himself by working at a music store and living in an apartment. He had a sister her age, and was born on November 8th.

He was quite interesting to her and she felt weird that she didn't have any useful information about herself to provide in return for his. She ended up telling him about her experience with Yuuya Kizami, an eleventh grader from Byakudan High School.

"Sakutaro was ready to kill me when Kizami came along and _killed _him. I told him I was looking for Satoshi and he told me he was actually looking for his little sister. Well, needless to say, he didn't have a little sister and he dragged me around the school until he was done with me and then tried to kill me," Yuka explained, feeling the sadness overcome her.

"Damn," Yoshiki said.

"He told me, _he _was my big brother," she continued. "I felt bad for him. He's obviously crazy . . . but I wish he weren't. He could have been really nice."

"Hmm," Yoshiki thought. "Maybe he could have. But, if you happen to run into him, and for some reason I'm not there, I want you to run."

Yuka nodded. "I will try to escape him."

Yoshiki found her response a bit strange, but let it go. "Speaking of escape, any thoughts on how to get out of here?"

"Not at all," Yuka admitted, following Yoshiki as he turned a corner. "Let's just start thinking."

"Ok," he agreed. "Since we're back here, we must be needed for something. If Sachiko didn't bring us back, then who did?"

"Someone who has her power."

"Perhaps one of the lesser ghosts assumed her position?" Yoshiki offered. "A ghost that wasn't appeased?"

"Sounds like a pretty reasonable theory," Yuka said. "But who? And why? What motive do they have to still be angry? We can't possibly help anymore than we already have!"

"I know. I'm thinking that- wait! Did you hear that?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

Faintly, Yoshiki could hear a voice coming from someone that sounded like they were crying. He started to tread lightly, in hopes of not scaring away whoever was crying. The first scenario that popped up in his mind was that it was Ayumi and she was injured. Just the possibility of it being her sent him into a frenzied state of panic as he hurried towards to voice. He pushed open a door to a room where the crying intensified and he called out. "Hello?"

"K-Kishinuma?!" the voice called to him, though it was not Ayumi.

In a way, he was grateful, but in another, he was upset. That meant she was still out there somewhere. And if she was out there, that meant she wasn't with him.

"Nakashima?" he asked, as she came into view.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and sighed into his chest. "Thank God someone found me!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, when she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I was just- Yuka!" she yelled in excitement, grabbing the girl up in a hug.

"I am so lucky," she said, smiling into Yuka's shoulder. "So lucky to have found the two of you."

Yuka nodded. "Now we just have to find Satoshi and Shinozaki."

Naomi agreed. "Right. Let's go!"

The group of three headed down the hall and Yoshiki tried asking his question again. "So, you are okay right?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, feeling bad for not answering earlier. "I just woke up there in that room and I've kind of been crying there all day. I was ready to die at that point."

"No dying here," Yoshiki said, smiling. "We're in this together."

"That's right," Yuka chimed in. "We're all getting out of here alive."

Naomi smiled at the duo. She really had no idea both had such adamant spirits geared towards survival. It warmed her to know that she was around positive people. Although she had to admit, she missed Satoshi. His warm smile and brown eyes were just what she needed to cheer her up completely. He could be a useless goof sometimes, but for the most part, he was good at keeping her spirits up. For the time being though, she would have to make do with Yoshiki and Yuka.

She had known them for a long time and liked both of them. Yoshiki was pretty good guy-rough around the edges, but ultimately, he would sacrifice himself for any of them and she respected that about him.

Yuka was a sweet girl whom she figured she should get to know a bit more. She saw a lot of her when she hung out with Satoshi over the past few months, and they didn't get to talk very often. Yuka had honored she and Satoshi and stayed out of the way when they were together, probably thinking it was the admirable thing to do. It was a nice gesture, but not necessary. Naomi was interested in becoming close with the young teenager.

As they walked and talked they came upon the end of their hallway. They were puzzled when they noticed it had two hallways that branched out to the sides.

"Which one?" Yuka asked.

"Um-

Suddenly, they realized they didn't have to pick when they heard screams coming from the hallway on the left.

Yoshiki took off ahead of his group, making sure they were behind him, in fear of them getting hurt. Who was that? Well, he'd find out . . .

* * *

Ayumi was forcefully knocked out of the way by the child spirit and felt her body slam up against the wall. She slid down to the floor in a heap, and watched helplessly as the child prepared to bring the scissors down on Mochida.

Satoshi's arms were pinned to the ground by the child's knees. The force behind the legs of the child was absolutely incredible. It felt as if two cars were sitting atop each arm, painfully pinning them to the ground.

"Ready to die Mr. Mochida?" the child asked, a smile stretching across his lips. He raised the scissors higher and Satoshi gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, ready for impact.

"NO!" Ayumi screamed, scrambling to get up, but it was too late.

The child brought the scissors down towards Satoshi's eyes, but he never hit.

Satoshi realized this and opened his eyes to see Yoshiki holding the child's arms. He pulled as hard as he could, his aim not to pull the child off of Satoshi, but just to keep him from slicing Satoshi's eyes out of his head.

The child was strong due to his demonic power, and Yoshiki wasn't sure he could hold him much longer.

With as much force as he could muster Satoshi pushed the spirit off of him, and rolled out from under him.

"Great timing!" Satoshi remarked, as Yoshiki jerked him up off the ground.

"Don't thank me now," Yoshiki said, pointing back at the spirit.

The child lunged at them again, this time allowing an angry scream to erupt from his tiny form as he did so. Yoshiki tackled him to the ground and Satoshi went to taking the scissors away from him.

"Let! Go!" he yelled at the spirit, desperately trying to wrench the scissors away from him.

"No! No! Stop! Stop it!" the boy yelled, kicking and screamed.

Eventually, Satoshi ripped the scissors from his hand and threw them down the hallway and the spirit disappeared into thin air leaving Yoshiki and Satoshi breathless. They breathed heavily and looked at each other, silently thanking one another for their help. Ayumi, Yuka, and Naomi ran over to the two boys.

"Mochida!" Ayumi yelled, grabbing his hands. "You're bleeding!"

Satoshi looked down at his hands and realized she was right. He must have cut them on the blades of the scissors when he was trying to take them away from the young boy.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'll be fine. Thanks for having my back Kishinuma."

Before Yoshiki could offer a 'you're welcome,' Ayumi intervened. "Having your back? If he had your back, you wouldn't have gotten cut! Come on; let's get you to the infirmary!"

The group started to head in the direction of the health room to patch up Satoshi when Naomi yelled, "Reunited!"

"I know!" Satoshi said, sharing her excitement.

Yuka made her way over to him and smiled. "Glad you're okay big brother."

"I'm glad you are too," he replied, smiling back at her.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around her, being careful as to not get blood on her. "When I get fixed up, I will properly hug you!"

She giggled. "Sounds good."

"Now that we're all together," Naomi said. "We should work on getting out."

"I suggested to Yuka that maybe a lesser ghost here assumed Sachiko's role of Heavenly Host and brought us back," Yoshiki said.

Ayumi scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"I thought it was pretty ingenious actually," Yuka piped in.

"Good thinking Yuka!" Ayumi said, completely and purposefully disregarding Yoshiki.

He sighed helplessly as she went on to explain. "Heavenly Host was never destroyed. The only thing we did was get Sachiko to move on. Needing someone to fill her place, maybe the school enveloped someone else in the darkness and that person assumed her role."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed. "That sounds about right."

The group entered the infirmary and Ayumi went right to trying to find gauze and antiseptic for Satoshi's wounds. Meanwhile, Naomi sat beside him on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, laughing. "Yeah, it burns pretty bad actually. I almost can't take it. I was trying not to cry in the hallway, but I think I might have to let a few tears slip out."

Naomi laughed as well. "I've got a perfectly good shoulder right here for you."

Their laughing made Ayumi hurry up and try to find the supplies. What were they so happy about? She had no idea if either Naomi or Satoshi liked one another, and she didn't really care to find out. The only thing she _did _care about was the fact that they were sitting on the bed together, awfully close to each other, laughing their heads off. Jealously bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the sight, and she slammed a cabinet door particularly loud to try to get their attention. When it didn't work, her anger only fueled and her speed intensified as she shuffled through items trying to find what she needed.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was standing off to the side watching them all. Yuka was beside him watching them as well. However, she was trying to figure out what Yoshiki was so infatuated with, and when she couldn't, she decided to ask.

"Alright," she said, poking his arm. "What are you looking at?"

He was taken aback by her question, but nonetheless answered. "Shinozaki."

"Why?"

"What's so great about Mochida?" he asked, avoiding her question. "He's not a bad guy- I mean he's great. But why do all the girls like him?"

Yuka hummed and started to think. "You just answered yourself I think. You said he was great."

"Okay, you're right. But . . . why doesn't . . . never mind. I can't talk about this with you."

He stalked off into the hallway to get out of the room. He honestly couldn't stand watching Ayumi fumble around with the medicine and rushing to Satoshi's aid. It made him physically ill to think that if that were him, Ayumi certainly wouldn't have gone out of her way to help.

"_Always Satoshi," _he thought. _"Always!"_

"You okay?" Yuka asked his back.

He turned around to her and noticed her standing there with a pained expression plastered over her innocent face.

"Yeah. I guess I am. It's just frustrating to like someone and they don't reciprocate your feelings."

"Is it Shinozaki that you like?"

"Keep your voice down please!" he begged, making her giggle.

"Well, is it?"

"Yes," he said, sighing.

He guessed there was no harm in telling Yuka. He trusted her enough to not go telling on him. Yuka had proved to him that she was on his side, and that she was going to stay by his side through this whole ordeal. It warmed his heart to know that _someone_ actually trusted him not to screw up.

"You're a girl," Yoshiki said. "Do you know why she doesn't like me?"

Yuka couldn't answer his question, and she figured that he already knew that. She scrunched her nose up in confusion. She hated not being able to tell him why, but she honestly didn't know. Yoshiki was tall, strong, attractive, smart, nice, protective . . . her list could go on and on, but with every adjective about him that crossed her mind, her cheeks were turning pinker.

"I don't know why," she finally answered. "You're a great guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah . . ."

She trailed off and realized that she was getting closer and closer to him. Obviously, if they did move in for the kiss, he would have to bend down and she would have to stand on her toes to be able to reach him. That wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't interrupted.

"Ahem," Satoshi said, with Naomi on one side of him and Ayumi on the other. "Are we interrupting something?"

Yoshiki and Yuka jerked away from each other, blushing furiously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make a move on my little sister," Satoshi teased.

If Yoshiki were trying to date his sister, Satoshi would have no problem with it. Yuka was fifteen and could make her own decisions and though Yoshiki was eighteen, Satoshi knew guys like Yoshiki didn't come around too often. He liked Yoshiki and trusted him a lot, sometimes more than he trusted himself. He was a good guy, and would be a good boyfriend.

Satoshi had noticed Yuka growing away from him after their last experience at Heavenly Host. He assumed she was just trying to grow and gave her the space to do so. However, eventually she would need someone to fall back on for support, and he figured that if it could be anyone, he'd want it to be Yoshiki.

"Um-I-Uh-It's-" Yoshiki stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Don't worry," Satoshi said, smiling. "It's cool. Let's just keep exploring."

Satoshi walked off with Naomi at his side, leaving Ayumi, Yuka, and Yoshiki. Yuka smiled up at Yoshiki and he smiled back at her before walking off. Yuka started to follow behind him when she noticed Ayumi staring at her with a begrudging look in her eyes.

"_Shinozaki, you're only hurting yourself," _Yuka thought, but she ignored it and caught up with Yoshiki.

A/N: I realize now after reading it and checking for spelling errors and/or inconsistencies (and there still might be some and I'm really sorry if there are) that the characters might be a bit OOC. Don't worry, you'll grow to like them! Anyways, reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: In this chapter, I introduce Sumiko Yukimura and Natsuke Shinozaki whom I _do _own. And if anyone is wondering why this story is rated mature- don't worry! It will live up to its rating in chapter six. ;) But I won't upload until I get more reviews... teehee, I know- I'm cruel.

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

Ayumi felt extremely irritated at the fact that Yoshiki's and Yuka's relationship was growing. She didn't know if it was because she was jealous of Yuka, or the fact that everyone had someone for themselves except for her.

Clearly, she would have to fight to get Satoshi, and she knew this. As they had been searching the eerie school, she found Naomi and Satoshi lingering in the back of the group talking and giggling together. If she liked him, Ayumi knew that she had to act fast. There was no way Satoshi would ever consider her if there was even an inkling of love geared towards the short, brown haired beauty. Ayumi knew Naomi was pretty, and unlike her, she was body confident, and sweet to everyone. It was people like her that pushed Ayumi to be class representative, so she could feel as if she had some sort of power over those that had bigger chests than her. She felt silly to think that she was jealous of someone's boobs, but she was. Ayumi had grown over the past few months to a B cup, and could even fit a C cup if she tried. But she was in no way close in comparison to Naomi's DD cup.

It irritated her that her love wasn't returned by Satoshi, and she moved her thoughts away before they made her even sicker.

She started to think about Yoshiki and Yuka. What had happened there? Since when did they get so close? She couldn't figure it out, but it interested her, and she found herself hovering more closely to the pair. Yoshiki was telling her about crazy customers he had to deal with at his job, making Yuka laugh.

Her sweet giggles filled Ayumi's ears and she found herself growling to try to block out the sounds. It should be _her _hearing about the angry customers at work, not Yuka. Why wasn't Yoshiki comforting _her_? He was so eager to do so their first time in Heavenly Host, and it bothered her that he wasn't doing it now.

Feeling no other choice but to join in on their conversation, she strode up to them, and pushed right up in between them.

"Think we'll ever get out of here?" she asked. She was used to starting conversation. As class rep, that was practically part of her job.

"Of course," Yoshiki said. "We just have to keep looking."

"And then what?!" she snapped at him.

Her words shocked him and herself. In her heart, she knew that was wrong of her and tried to apologize. Ayumi formed the words in her head, preparing to say them, but nothing would come out. He frowned at her and she sighed and tried to spark up another conversation. "Yuka, you've gotten so big since I last saw you!"

Yuka smiled half-heartedly at her. "Yeah, I guess."

"I think you might be as tall as Nakashima now!"

"Thanks."

Ayumi shrugged. This was not going well at all. She just wanted to talk to the two, and she and Yuka were not close _at all_. In fact, initially she had only noticed the girl because of Satoshi. Because Yuka was his little sister, she felt obligated to get her to like her. But it was clear to her that Yuka didn't, and probably wouldn't since she snapped at Yoshiki.

Ayumi didn't know why she did it. All she knew was that she was feeling an unbelievable amount of hate and disgust when it came to him, and she didn't know why. Yoshiki had never been anything but kind to her, so why was she acting like this towards him?

"Kishinuma," she tried, picking her words carefully. "Um, how are you?"

He perked up again at the sound of her voice. "Pretty good. You?"

"Awful, and if you want to know the truth, you're not helping!" she spat, and then covered her mouth in shock and shame.

Yoshiki was almost at his wits end with Ayumi. He knew she didn't like him because of his past of being a delinquent, but he had straightened his life out as best he could. He even did it specifically for her. She practically saved him from himself and for that, he loved and respected her greatly. Why was she being so cold? At this point, he was sure that she would _never ever _return his feelings, and the most he could hope for was her friendship. But could she not even give _that _to him? Did she despise him that much?

"Shinozaki," he said, sighing. "I understand that you may hate me, but can you do it from afar?"

"Kishinuma!" she yelled, stopping and grabbing his sleeve in frustration. "I-I-I'm-

She couldn't form the words 'I'm sorry' and it was eating away at her soul. What was going on? Was she possessed? She tried to voice this to him as well, but she couldn't.

As she choked on her words, Yoshiki's and Yuka's worry increased. Satoshi and Naomi soon came rushing up as well to see what was going on.

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked. "Shinozaki? Hey! Shinozaki!"

Ayumi just furiously shook her head. "It's Kishinuma! He-He-

"He's done nothing to her," Yuka intervened, becoming angry. "Something's just wrong with Shinozaki."

"Possession?" Naomi asked.

Yoshiki shrugged. "Maybe. Shinozaki, if you can't muster up anything nice to say, then just don't talk, and hang back with Nakashima and Mochida. We need to keep moving."

He turned, along with Yuka and they started walking away. Naomi, Satoshi, and Ayumi followed at a distance. At first, an awkward silence settled across the three, but Naomi's warm nature soon broke it.

"What's wrong Shinozaki?"

"I don't know," Ayumi admitted. "Guys, I wasn't trying to be mean, I swear! I went up to Yuka and Kishinuma and for some reason, I couldn't say anything nice to him. Then when I tried to apologize, I couldn't! Ugh . . . I feel awful."

"Don't worry," Satoshi said. "It's just this school and he knows that. The feelings will probably pass."

Ayumi listened to his words and took them in with great consideration. She hoped they would, because Yoshiki didn't deserve any of what she was doing to him. Ever since they had left Heavenly Host the first and second time, he had been there for her. When she didn't come to school, he came by her house to make sure she was okay. When she had breakdowns in class and had to leave, he had followed her out to comfort her. When she felt like there was no other option but death because of what she had done to her friends, he had managed to talk her out of suicide, convincing her that she was worth so much more. He was there for her every single time and she has never once thanked him for it. The gravity of what she had done finally hit her, and it hit her hard.

Hot tears prickled in the corners of her eyes and she looked away from Satoshi and Naomi to avoid letting them see her cry. She wiped her eyes, and when she heard footsteps, she wiped them furiously and quickly regained her composure.

"We're going to check these rooms in this hallway," Yoshiki said. "It'd be best not to split up."

"Agreed," Satoshi said. "Me, Naomi and Ayumi have this one."

"Yuka and I will take this one," Yoshiki said, pointing over at another room.

"No," Yuka said, shaking her head. "I'm taking that room alone."

Yoshiki raised a brow. "What? Why?"

Yuka just shook her head. "The science lab is for me and me alone."

"We really shouldn't split up," Yoshiki said.

"You told me you weren't going to treat me like a kid," Yuka argued. "I'm fine really."

Satoshi nodded and although not too content with her decision, he agreed nonetheless. "Let her go Yoshiki. She needs to do stuff on her own. Just come with us."

After looking between his friends, Yoshiki finally agreed. "Okay, but you better scream if you see anything."

"I will," she nodded, and headed off to the science lab.

Yoshiki, Naomi, Ayumi, and Satoshi went into the classroom directly across the hall.

"Anything in particular we should be looking for?" Satoshi asked.

"Anything tangible I would say," Yoshiki answered, as he began searching.

Naomi made her across the room to something that resembled a piece of paper. She curiously stumbled towards it, trying not to fall over the fallen debris or into big gaping holes. When she reached it, she picked it up, her eyes scanning over it.

She turned and headed back towards the entrance of the room where everyone could crowd around her. "Guys! Look at this. Someone's memoirs . . . Sumiko Yukimura. "

Everyone made their way back to Naomi and she started to read. "_I have been trapped here for three days and do not think I will ever escape. I came here with five friends . . . have found three of their bodies already. I left them where they died, not knowing what else to do. I told them that we should never have tried the Natsuke Ever After Charm, but they didn't listen, and now look where we ended up. I told them that Shinozaki blood was tainted, but they didn't listen . . . they didn't listen."_

Naomi finished reading the note and Ayumi gasped in sadness. "Sumiko is right . . . Shinozaki blood _is _tainted. I bet Natsuke is a Shinozaki, and has taken Sachiko's role."

"Oh," Satoshi said, understanding.

"Well at least now we know," Yoshiki said, and the group looked over at Ayumi to see if she had anything to say.

When she said nothing, they all sighed in content.

"We should go check on Yuka," Naomi said, and the group left the room.

* * *

Yuka had wondered into the science lab after a feeling had been aching in her soul, pushing her to go there.

"What am I here for?" she questioned aloud, as her eyes gazed over the room. As they did, they landed on a tall object covered in a white sheet. She raised a brow and slowly started to head over to it. She figured she had to pull the sheet off of the object and reveal what it was, since to her it had no business being here. If it was a clue, she needed to know because it could help the rest of the group get out of here and she wanted to be responsible for something as noble as that.

As her dainty feet creaked over the floorboards, she could feel her heart racing as she neared the white sheet covered object, and realized just how tall it was. It was a couple of inches taller than Yoshiki she had noticed, and anything that was taller that, meant it was _super _tall to her. She lifted her hand and gripped the soft fabric of the sheet and gave it a pull.

She gasped at the thought of it being something that could hurt her, but it wasn't. It was just a coat rack.

"Oh," she whispered to herself. "That was close."

Then everything happened so fast. She turned around, and the last thing she saw was a wooden board flying towards her, slamming into her forehead, knocking her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: Got another review, so that means another chapter! Enjoy! :)

"Dammit!" Yoshiki cursed, after taking apart the science lab looking for Yuka.

"Why did you let her go alone?!" Satoshi yelled in anger. "Idiot!"

"WHAT?!" Yoshiki yelled back. "You were the one that said she needs to do things on her own!"

Satoshi realized this was true, but still felt the need to defend himself. He couldn't bear to live with the fact that he had been the one to send Yuka off on her own. His little sister had probably been captured and could quite possibly be dead, due to his carelessness. The blame was too much for him to withstand, and he couldn't take all of it. "You should have talked me out of it!"

Yoshiki laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! Remind me _not _to save you next time when a demon has scissors pointed at your face ready to cut your eyeballs out!"

"GUYS!" Ayumi yelled, breaking up the fight. "Standing here arguing about it will do nothing for us! We need to try and find her, not talk about her!"

"We searched this room from top to bottom," Naomi said, sighing. "There's nothing left here."

"Well, let's keep walking around," Ayumi said.

She watched as Satoshi and Yoshiki huffed and puffed at each other, exiting out separate doors. Naomi looked at her with an upset expression on her face. "I'll walk with Mochida and I think it'd be best if you go with Kishinuma."

Ayumi felt intimidated at the fact of walking with him, since she was nervous about screaming at him when he was already upset, but she agreed anyways and hurried out to find him. The two boys were waiting at opposite ends of the hall, giving each other death glares.

"We're going this way!" Yoshiki yelled, pointing in the direction behind him.

"No good!" Satoshi said, shaking his head. "Because I'm going this way!"

"We can't split up!" Naomi argued. "It's not a good idea!"

"We might find her faster that way," Satoshi said. "How about it Kishinuma?"

Yoshiki averted his eyes away from Satoshi and Naomi and thought for a minute. "Fine! We'll split up. But I hope you know what happened last time we split up!"

Satoshi flinched as Yoshiki's words bit into him, but Yoshiki wasn't done. "If anything happens to her, it's on your head!"

With that, Yoshiki turned swiftly on his heels walking off with Ayumi trailing behind him. Satoshi looked at Naomi with sadness in his eyes and she enveloped him in a hug.

"Don't worry Mochida," she cooed. "We'll find her."

* * *

Yoshiki sighed as he walked along the dark hallways with Ayumi at his side. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"Look," he explained. "If you're going to yell, just don't talk. I have enough on my mind stressing me out."

"I'm sorry," she said, elated to have been able to apologize to her friend. She was finally okay. "Oh thank God, I did it!"

"So, you're not going to snap at me anymore?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't plan on it."

Immediately, some of his stress dissipated at the fact that Ayumi was going to be nicer to him. It warmed his heart and he subconsciously smiled. "Good. I'm sorry I've been sugar coating everything here. I've been saying we need to just keep being positive and now look what happened."

"Don't apologize Kishinuma," Ayumi said. "You have done _nothing _wrong here. In fact, you've only helped. I've been yelling at you for 'messing up' since day one and I shouldn't have been. All you ever try to do is make things easier for everyone and I couldn't see that. You're a great friend."

His heart flipped in his chest and then settled down in the pit of his stomach. He was a great _friend_. He'd always be just a great _friend_. Living with the fact that all she was going to ever accept him as was a friend hurt, but he knew he'd have to get over it.

But, he couldn't help the fact that he wanted to be more than just a friend. He loved everything about her from her short height, to her petite body, and all the way up to her long twin-tails. She was the prettiest and most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Her small cute nose, big blue eyes and full lips were almost too much to look at knowing that one day some other guy was going to be looking at and thinking the same thing.

Ayumi found herself staring at him as he seemed to be in deep thought. She thought about asking him if he was alright, but decided against it, thinking he needed time to process what happened to Yuka. It was hard to believe that he and Yuka had a _thing_ and could possibly start dating when they got out of here. To know that all of his affections would be aimed towards her saddened Ayumi immensely and she thought about what it would be like to never wrap her arms around his strong, muscular torso and breathe in his scent and have him rub her back and tell her it was going to be okay.

"_St-strong, muscular torso?" _she asked herself. _"Where the hell did that come from?"_

She flushed at her thoughts and her face started to heat up. From the corner of her eye, she peered over at him. She was beginning to see why Yuka liked him. Before, she had never noticed his looks because she only saw him as someone to pick her up when she felt down. But now that she was beginning to pay attention to his appearance, she realized she liked it.

Ayumi noticed just how tall and strong looking he was. He had clearly been hitting the gym, but she had never noticed that before. She also never noticed how sexy his powerful jaw line and sharp grey eyes made him appear to her. His long bleached blond hair jutted out in different directions, giving him a completely different look than Satoshi. But she found herself liking Yoshiki's hair and the way it framed his face.

"Kishinuma," she said, coming to a halt.

He noticed her stop and he stopped as well. "Yeah?"

Why had she stopped him? What was she planning on saying to him?

"I, um-uh, I," she started. "I'm really sorry that I've treated you so poorly over the years."

He smiled, making her heart flutter. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Can I have a hug?"

The question escaped her before she even had time to think about saying it and it left her completely embarrassed and mortified.

"_If he didn't think I was possessed before, now he surely will. STUPID!" _she cursed herself.

He cocked his head to the side, oblivious to the fact that she found it completely adorable. Yoshiki felt absolutely taken aback by her request. She wanted a hug? He had no problem giving her a hug in his head, but when it came to actually doing it, he found himself nervous.

"What if I mess up?" he asked, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Yoshiki," Ayumi said, approaching him. "You won't mess up a hug!"

She held her arms out towards him and he did the same and wrapped her in a hug, holding her small body against his. He rested his chin atop her head and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Closing his eyes in content, he found himself enjoying the feel of her body against his. He always knew in his head that he would, but now that it was actually happening, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Ayumi felt the same way he was feeling. She buried her face into his chest and took his masculine scent into her lungs, feeling warm inside. The feeling of his chin on her head and his arms around her back sent shivers down her spine and she found herself wanting more. She gently pulled her head out from under his chin and looked up at him.

Yoshiki found himself entranced by her blue eyes that seemed to beckon him to come closer. He started to lean down towards her and she slowly stood on her toes to bring herself closer to him and their lips touched. Yoshiki felt like he was on fire due to the contact as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. They broke apart for air, but quickly reconnected, the passion and attraction too strong to ignore.

Ayumi kissed him feverishly, releasing whatever tension she had built up inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto him. His hands instinctively moved to her thighs to hold her as she hooked her legs around his waist.

She ran her fingers through his hair and down his face and over his jaw, fulfilling her wish to touch it. Then she moved her hands down onto his shoulders wanting to take his jacket off, but due to their position, she couldn't.

Her actions were making him want her more than ever, but he knew he couldn't. Not in a place like this. It wouldn't feel right to do this with her, especially while they were looking for Yuka. He felt her release his lips and start to kiss his jaw and down his neck and he groaned.

"Shinozaki," he panted, lightly dropping her to the ground. "We can't . . ."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him through her thick, full eyelashes, making her appear extremely sexy.

Yoshiki felt his left eyelid twitch in desire, but he ignored it. "Because we're in haunted elementary school and Yuka is counting on us."

Ayumi felt rage bubble up inside of her. "Yuka?! After all of _that_ you're thinking about _YUKA_?!"

"Shinozaki, I-

"Unbelievable! Why did you make out with me if you like Yuka so much?"

"I-

"Are you some sort of man-whore?" she asked, anger coursing through her veins. "You really are _disgusting _Kishinuma!"

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled, trying to talk to her. "Yuka and I aren't a thing! We agreed to be friends!"  
"Yeah right!" Ayumi muttered, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, let's just go."

She walked away and Yoshiki followed behind her quietly. He wasn't lying to her when he told her he and Yuka decided to be friends. After their 'almost kiss' they talked about their futures and plans and realized they'd be better off as friends anyways. Their bond was based more off of helping one another succeed. Plus, Yuka knew that he liked Ayumi, and she'd told him she had no intentions ruining that.

Yuka was a sweet girl. He had no doubt that if Ayumi were to start dating Satoshi or someone else, he could see himself falling for Yuka. But that would take time, because it would be a long, struggling journey to get over Ayumi.

"Shinozaki," Yoshiki whispered, trying not to upset her further. He knew he was probably making a mistake, but he couldn't hold back any longer. "I-

"Don't," she bit out at him.

She didn't care what he had to say at the moment. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. Her trust and respect she held for him had been completely shattered, leaving her feeling numb. She wished she had gone with Satoshi. He would have never done anything like that to her. Even if he did or does like Naomi, he would be upfront and honest about it, unlike Yoshiki who she believed to have intentions of two timing both she and Yuka.

"_Don't worry Yuka," _Ayumi thought bitterly. _"You can have him . . ."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! I LITERALLY READ THEM ALL AND DIED WITH HAPPINESS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU ALL DESERVE IT!

"Was I wrong for yelling at Kishinuma like that?" Satoshi asked as he and Naomi walked quietly amongst the dark hallways.

"Well . . ." Naomi said, trying to find the right words. She didn't want to blame Satoshi for it, even though she thought the whole situation was his fault. "You shouldn't have picked the fight with him. He didn't even blame you."

Satoshi sighed. "I know. It just pains me to know that she could be hurt or even dead somewhere and it's all my fault."

"Don't think like that! You're only going to hurt yourself and honestly it doesn't matter if you think thoughts like that or not! Her fate isn't really in our hands."

"Whose hands is it in?"

"I don't know," Naomi answered, trying to move the conversation along. "This school is huge."

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed. "Let's go down a floor."

"Should we check the basement as well?" she asked.

"We'll do that too, although Kishinuma and Shinozaki could have already done it."

Naomi shrugged. "Maybe, but it won't hurt if we look, right?"

For some reason, her statement bothered him. If Kishinuma and Shinozaki had already cleared the room, then checking it _would _hurt because they could be looking for Yuka somewhere else. They wouldn't be progressive if they checked an empty floor, in fact; they would be doing quite the opposite. He felt even more agitated at the fact that he didn't even really _know _if his other friends had checked the basement or not.

"Oh dear," he sighed heavily. "I just really want to go back home."

"I know," Naomi whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find Yuka and get out of here."

Satoshi opened his mouth to introduce another 'what if' scenario, but he realized it would only make the situation worse. He sighed and looked over at Naomi and she looked back at him and gave him a weak smile, instantly making him feel better.

Naomi made him feel so at peace. Without her, he'd be nothing. She was always there for him when they left Heavenly Host the first time, helping him deal with his serious case of PTSD. He felt like he was taking advantage of her kindness, and that their roles were reversed because she actually _lost _someone here. _He _should have been one comforting _her. _She lost her best friend, and he hadn't said a word about it. Apologizing to her about it now would do no good and he knew that. Naomi would just insist he had nothing to be sorry for, because that's just how she was. Sweet, caring, Naomi.

Suddenly, knowing that she probably would just blow his apology off didn't matter to him anymore. He genuinely felt bad and felt he needed to say something. Even if she didn't want to hear it, he had to s_ay _it.

"Naomi," he started. "I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you when we escaped this place the first time."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course you were there for me!"

"No," he shook his head. "I wasn't. I never even comforted you about . . . Seiko. You probably needed someone to vent or cry to, and I wasn't there. All I cared about was me and that was wrong and I apologize."

Hearing her old friend's name on someone else's lips brought back painful memories that threatened to invade her thoughts once again. She tried to hold back a sob, but as soon as he uttered her name, her control slipped, along with hot tears from her eyes.

"Seiko . . ." she cried silently.

Satoshi opened his arms to her and she flung herself onto him, burying her head in his chest. "Seiko . . . why . . .?"

Satoshi's cheeks burned as he hugged her and rubbed her back. "Shh . . . It'll be okay."

"But Seiko . . . she hates me, I know she does!" Naomi sputtered out.

Powerful sobs racked through her body, and her stomach churned. She wanted to throw up in disgust over what she had done. Hanging Seiko would forever haunt her and even though she knew it wasn't really 'her' that did it, she blamed herself one hundred percent.

"If only Seiko was here so that I could tell her . . ." Naomi sniffled.

"Tell me what?"

Naomi pushed away from Satoshi to see her best friend standing beside him. She was so stunned, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees as Seiko's feet.

"Shinohara!" Satoshi whispered, equally as surprised as Naomi.

"Seiko!"

"Yes," Seiko said, laughing heartily. "We've all established that my name is Seiko Shinohara. Why-

Before she could continue, Naomi stood and wrapped her arms around her best friend, crying into her shoulder. Her sobs came out in uneven increments making it impossible to say words. "Se-you-we-t-I-ju-uh-

"Calm down Naomi!" Seiko giggled, hugging her back. "It's okay!"

"Why have you just made an appearance now?" Satoshi asked, curiously. "Where have you been all this time Shinohara?"

"I've been around," Seiko said, shrugging her tear soaked shoulders. "I didn't want to disrupt your mission to get out of here, but I think I know how to help you."

Satoshi gasped in surprise. "You do? How?"

"Well, as you all know, Natsuke has taken over the role as Sachiko," Seiko started to explain.

"How did that happen?" Naomi choked out, lifting her head to meet Seiko's eyes.

"When Sachiko was appeased and moved on, Heavenly Host experienced a moment of pure and utter silence. Nothing stirred, no one moved, and no one spoke. Just stillness. It lasted for a while . . . maybe a couple of weeks if I had to guess. Then another group of friends did the Sachiko Ever After Charm. As soon as they arrived, Heavenly Host replaced Sachiko with Natsuke."

"Who is Natsuke?" Satoshi asked. "I know she's a Shinozaki, but . . ."

"Natsuke must be a distant relative who has already died," Seiko said, thinking hard over the matter. "Heavenly Host must have just randomly picked her and brought her here. She was possessed with the darkness, and then started to rule the school."

"So, it's really not Sachiko's curse causing all the problems," Naomi said. "It's the school?"

Seiko nodded. "Mmhmm. I believe it's a mixture of both. Heavenly Host can't claim victims by itself. And whoever it decides to infect with the darkness can't claim victims without the school."

"So, it's just a repeat of last time, except without Sachiko and Yoshikazu," Satoshi said, sighing.

"Pretty much," Seiko confirmed his suspicions.

Naomi hummed. "But wait! Who is Natsuke's assistant?"

"Ah yes," Seiko said. "That would be Kizami."

* * *

Yuka awoke in a room she didn't recognize. It was lit from what she could tell, and she was thankful for that. However, she wasn't thankful for the fact that she was splayed out across a table with her hands and feet tied down. Her shoulders were on fire as well as her inner thighs because of the 'X' position her body was in due to the ropes. She felt so unbelievably vulnerable, but the thought of her vulnerability wasn't enough to break her restraints.

"Those bonds are unbreakable without some help. It's a shame you won't be getting any," a voice said.

Yuka gasped as a young girl, about Sachiko's age approached her. She stopped at her side, smiling at her.

"Nice find Kizami," the girl said, looking over at her faithful companion.

_"Kizami?"_ Yuka thought, swiveling her head to the right to see him standing there. He had no expression on his face, and instead of his usual dark eyes, they were just so dull . . .

"Kizami . . ." Yuka muttered.

"He can't hear you," the girl told her, laughing. "He's a mindless puppet. He only does as I command him too. To you, he's useless."

Yuka turned her attention back to the young child standing at her side. "Who are you?!"

"Me?" the girl asked, jabbing her index finger into her chest. "Well, my name is Natsuke, but soon enough you'll be referring to me as master, like all my children do."

"Master?" Yuka asked. "Are you . . . are you the new Sachiko?!"

"Mmm, 'fraid so," Natsuke said, though not apologetic in the slightest. "I just wished it wasn't called the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm.' It s_hould _be referred to as the 'Natsuke Ever After Charm,' shouldn't it Kizami?"

He groaned incoherently making Natsuke laugh. "He's so stupid it's amusing! However, I adopted him as my prime assistant because he was the most powerful dead one here at the time. It's a shame-he was probably so smart before."

Yuka flinched as Natsuke cupped her cheek, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"It's such a shame that I cannot watch you die," Natsuke sighed, removing her hand. "I have business to attend to. Kizami, make her one of my children while I'm gone."

Kizami groaned in response as Natsuke left, and when she was gone, he made his way over to Yuka.

"Kizami, please," Yuka begged. "Don't do this! I know you're in there!"

He raised his knife above his head, staring at her with lifeless eyes.

"Please don't!" Yuka yelled, pulling on her restraints.

"_Is this really how I'm going to die?" _she asked herself. _"Here? NOW?!"_

He brought the knife down and she screamed . . . realizing she didn't die, she ceased her yelling. The knife was sticking out of the table at her side. Not _in _her side, but right beside it. The thought that she was so close to death frightened her, and she looked up into Kizami's eyes.

"Kizami?" she asked.

"You don't think I would kill my little sister, do you?" he asked smoothly, sending chills up her spine. "And you surely don't think I'm mentally weak enough to be controlled by that little wench, right?"

"Well . . . you did try to," she mumbled, and afraid of upsetting him, she didn't answer the second question.

"That was in the past Yuka," he told her. "I have repented. My sins have been rectified. I am okay now."

Yuka looked away. "No, no you're not . . ."

Kizami just laughed at her response.

When Natsuke had led him into the science lab where Yuka was, he was thoroughly surprised. He didn't expect her to come back to him. But now, here she was, in the flesh. His sweet little sister. It must have been their incredible bond that drove her back to him, and that made him really happy. She made him happy. So, so happy . . .

"Will you free me Kizami?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Of course little one," he said, taking the knife and cutting the ropes off of her.

She sat up and rubbed her shoulders and her wrists, watching him intensely. Feeling her nerves get the better of her, she decided to pop the question. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't like to repeat myself Yuka," he said. "That was in the past. I would never harm you now. I am cured."

Yuka smiled at him. She knew he was still utterly insane, but he acted like he knew that big brothers didn't kill their little sisters, and that was enough to ensure her safety. His reassurance that he was 'cured' however, didn't really do much for her, as she didn't believe that _at all._ But nonetheless, she found herself trusting him. After all, he was all she had in an area she wasn't familiar with, so she would take her chances.

"Okay Kizami," she said, hopping off the table. "Let's go."

Yuuya watched as she walked out of the room and he followed her. No, he would not kill her. She was far to interesting to kill. He needed to study her. Needed to know why she would come back to him after what he had done to her.

"_I tried to kill you,"_ he thought to himself. _"Do you really love your big brother that much Yuka?"_

"Kizami?" Yuka asked, noticing he was staring at straight ahead of them as they walked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm fine."

"Well, if you start to feel bad let me know," Yuka said, smiling at him.

He raised a brow at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about, but she just let it go, and continued to walk happily.

"You've grown," he noted, taking in her physical appearance.

"Yeah, I have," she responded happily. "I know it hasn't been long since you've seen me, but I did grow a lot when I got out of here."

"Why did you come back?"

"I didn't intent to . . . I woke up here, along with Kishinuma, Shinozaki, Nakashima and my brother, Satoshi."

Yuuya felt irritated at the 'my brother' comment. Didn't she know _he _was her brother? Why didn't she get that? He did consider her an innocent and naïve child, but not dumb. So, why couldn't she grasp the fact that _they _were brother and sister? Why did she _insist _that the Satoshi boy was her brother?

"We're getting out of here Kizami," she said, adamantly. "And you're coming with us."

"Going with you?" he asked. "Yuka my dear, I'm dead. I cannot leave."

"I will find a way," Yuka said, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving without you!"

He admired her for wanting to take him with her, but why did she? In all honesty, he expected her to run from him as soon as he cut her restraints, but she didn't. Why would she trust him? What had he done to earn her trust? She confused him immensely, but he only found that attracting him more to her.

Yuka mentally sighed at her thoughts. She truly wanted to take him with her-she really did. But she didn't know why. He was a sociopathic killer and she knew this. So why did she think it was okay to bring him back to the real world? Wouldn't he go out and kill more people? Wasn't she endangering everyone? More importantly, wasn't she endangering her _friends _by bringing him to them? She understood he was a danger to society, but she didn't care. She liked Yuuya, and perhaps even loved him.

"_I do love him," _she said to herself. _"I knew I did as soon as I spoke to Kishinuma about him . . . great Yuka. Just great-you're in love with a murderer."_

Yuuya continued to walk enjoying the silence. They had been walking a good thirty minutes before he heard her gasp quietly.

He stopped and looked at her with concern. "Yuka? What's wrong?"

"I-I . . ." she mumbled. "I have to pee."

A/N: Oh Lord . . . -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Annnndddd the rating goes back to M lol.

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

Yuka looked up at Yuuya with sad eyes. She really didn't want this to be a repeat of the first time she was here, but it seemed like it was heading in that direction. Always having to pee in traumatic and untimely situations was just a burden she had to carry. Her main concerns now were not being able to find a bathroom, and annoying Yuuya. He never did actually act like he was annoyed by her, but it had irk him at least a little bit that she couldn't walk with him thirty minutes without having to go to the bathroom.

"I think I know where one is," he told her, turning around and walking towards another hallway.

She followed him down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and down one last hallway before he entered a bathroom. Upon seeing the intact restroom, a smile graced her features.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Oh yes! Finally! Why couldn't we have found this the first time?"

Yuuya allowed himself to smile at her appreciative nature. Then she shocked him by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," she murmured into his shirt. "You're so kind."

She craned her head back to look up at his scarily handsome face. His long black hair fell over his eyes randomly and his thick lips were stretched into a sweet smile. Her eyes landed on his pronounced collar bone that peeked out from beneath his shirt, and she gazed at his chest wondering what it looked like. Yuka thought about how her stomach was pressed up against his manhood and the thought of how close it was to her made her blush fifty shades of red.

_"Oh . . ." _she thought to herself. _"Quit it Yuka! He found you a bathroom so just be thankful for that!"_

Yuka pushed off of him and looked over to the stalls. "Ah, okay . . . I guess I'll go now."

"Not so fast Yuka," he said, stepping in front of her and towering over her small frame. "I found you a bathroom yes? Now I want something in return . . ."

She gulped as he smiled widely, his features becoming even more attractive if that was even possible. "Oh, uh, okay. W-what do you want?"

"I want to watch."

Yuka could feel her nether regions heat up at the thought of him watching her pee. Dammit, why did he have to be so erotic? Wait-why in the _hell _did she think that was erotic?

She blushed furiously and twiddled her thumbs, cursing herself. There was no way she was going to tell him no, and she had good reasons. Well, one of them was good. The first reason was that even if she told him no, he'd either insist, or not allow her to go. The second reason was that she actually wanted him to watch her . . . yeah the not so good reason. As the seconds ticked by she found herself becoming more in tune with a side of her she didn't think she had. Getting turned on by a guy watching her relieve herself definitely wasn't a normal fetish a fifteen year old girl should have . . . or at least she didn't think it was.

Deciding she had wasted enough time standing there, she nodded. "Ok."

Visible shock spread across Yuuya's face as she easily gave in to his request of watching her urinate. He figured she would fight him over it, but she didn't. She readily agreed, without hesitation. Though he could admit that even if she had said no, he would have fought her and talked her into it. But the fact that she so easily granted him permission turned him on. His shock continued to grow when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stall with her.

He stood there; eyes wide as Yuka slowly dropped her panties and pulled up her dress. She dropped onto the toilet and sighed happily as she was finally allowed to pee, eradicating the pressure on her bladder. While she emptied her bladder, she watched Yuuya's face twist into something she couldn't put a name too. He looked as if he was in absolute horror, yet she could not have been more wrong.

In all actuality, he was holding back against the desire to pick her up and ravish her. She looked up at him and he finally took notice of just how pretty she was. Her short hair had grown longer now, stopping just below her breasts that had also grown. Her lips were full and her eyes were big and blue and flicked up at the end giving her a sexy look.

"Mmm," she muttered, looking around. "Ugh, there's no toilet paper. Kizami, can you go to the next stall and see if there's any?"

"_I can do better than that," _he thought, grinning at her mischievously. _"Much better."_

Before she even knew what was happening, he had jerked her up from off the toilet, giving into his desires, and set her on his on his shoulders. His tongue was running over her urine soaked crotch faster than she had been able to steady herself to keep from falling. Eventually she wound her fingers through his thick, black hair and allowed herself to give in to his talented tongue.

"Kizami . . ." she moaned his name sensually.

The feeling of his most tongue sliding along her most sensitive areas was completely foreign to her, and also incredible. She gasped as he hit all the right spots, making her chills run up her spine. Orgasm was fast approaching her, and she arched her back in preparation of the pleasurable waves that would soon plague her insides.

"Kizami," she panted. "I-I-Ahh!"

She clenched her legs around his head, as a powerful orgasm hit her, shocking her hard. She couldn't stop her body from jerking around caused by the release of the sexual buildup. Greedily she sucked in air and expelled it, trying to slow her racing heart from the pleasure. He lowered her to the ground and set her on her wobbly legs, supporting her to keep her from falling.

"Still need that toilet paper?" he asked her, and she weakly kicked his leg in response.

He could tell that he had completely worn her out to the point of pure exhaustion. Her eyes had begun to tear up, and her cheeks were redder than fire. Drool had escaped her mouth during the act, and she wiped it away, still trying to catch her breath.

She tried to walk out of the stall, but as soon as she lifted her leg and placed it on the ground again, a shock ran up and down her body alerting her that she wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

Turning to him, she confidently looked up, meeting his eyes. After being so intimately involved with him, she felt as if she could be completely honest with him. "I can't walk now. Thanks a lot," she teased.

He licked his lips at the memory and chuckled, making her insides start to toss and turn again.

"_Ugh," _she thought. _"If he becomes even slightly more attractive my ovaries are going to explode."_

Yuuya bent down and scooped her up into his arms, marveling at just how perfect her figure conformed to his body.

Yuka wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, detecting a few emotions from her seemingly cold lover. Desire was a clear one, as well as satisfaction, and if she squinted really hard, she believed she could detect something along the lines of love. She deemed that not possible at all though. This was Yuuya Kizami- a sociopath. He couldn't love, right?

At the moment, Yuuya was conflicting with his own emotions. As he held the young girl in his arms, he felt the need to hold her forever, and never let her go. The thought of anyone else ever holding her, or even touching her sickened him. He considered her his, and his only. If she allowed him to, he would claim her innocence and treasure it forever. He'd also protect her forever, wishing to keep her by his side. If she wanted to be, that is, and he prayed she did.

"_What?" _he asked himself. _"Why am I feeling so possessive over her and why am I giving her a choice about it? Am I . . . falling for her?"_

What he was feeling was completely foreign to him, and he had never experienced it around anyone else including his family. He would allow himself to indulge in this feeling for a bit longer and see if it held true. If his heart continued to thrum in his chest like it had been doing when he around her, he'd know it was true. He'd know he was in love . . .

A/N: Yes, I will ship KizamixYuka until the day I die!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: AyumixYoshiki fans, this ones for you! ;)

Seiko, Naomi, and Satoshi walked together, chattering away. They reminisced about old times where they did things together like going to the park, doing homework, eating at restaurants, etc. Seiko was rambling on about a particular time at the arcade.

"I had no idea you sucked so much at dancing Mochida," Seiko laughed to herself.

"Whatever," Satoshi said, thinking about his awkward fail at Dance Dance Revolution. Naomi had been there too, laughing at him as he stepped on wrong arrows completely out of sync with the music. "So I can't dance! Big deal. Shinohara, you spend whatever money you happen to make at the arcade, so you've had practice!"

Seiko laughed at that. "I really do spend all my money there, and that's pretty sad."

Naomi listened to Seiko and Satoshi talk about old times, but it just made her feel worse and worse. They would never hang out at the arcade again. They would never do homework together, or go out to eat together, or hang out at the mall together. Never again would she hear Seiko's bubbly laugh or Satoshi's groan of annoyance. It would never be the same- not without Seiko. Now, Naomi loved to hang out with Satoshi, Ayumi, and Yoshiki because they always had fun. It's just the fact that if Seiko were there, it'd be a lot more fun.

She crossed her arms over her chest, deep in thought. Naomi missed the way Seiko would perversely grab her chest and ass, making her feel a mixture of discomfort and love all at once. She also missed the way Seiko would constantly try to hook Yoshiki and Ayumi up by getting them drunk, or locking them in closets together.

Seiko also crossed the line with Mayu and Morishige, pressuring the two to ask each other out constantly. She had almost gotten Mayu to confess . . . but they ended up here in Heavenly Host before she could. And then they lost their lives to the school, so their love of each other would never blossom. The thought saddened Naomi greatly because she believed everyone deserved love. She wondered if, even in death, they had somehow come together and acted upon their feelings.

"Seiko?" Naomi asked, interrupting the conversation. "Have you spoken to or heard about Suzumoto or Sakutaro?"

Seiko's mood decreased a bit, but not by much. She didn't want to upset Naomi by acting sad about it. "I haven't heard from or seen either one of them."

"Oh," Naomi said, understanding. "Wonder why . . ."

"I know," Seiko groaned. "You would think they'd at least come and see me! I like to think they are together though, roaming these halls."

"They always did have a connection," Satoshi laughed. "They were two good souls."

Seiko smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they-

She stopped mid sentence and mid stride and started to listen.

"Shinohara?" Satoshi asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can sense another spirit," Seiko said, straining her senses. "It's Kizami, and he's got someone living with him."

"Yuka?!" Satoshi took off in a random direction. "YUKA!"

"Wait Mochida!" Naomi called, running after him.

"It's okay," Seiko said, running alongside Naomi. "They are heading our direction as well!"

Naomi caught up to Satoshi just as Yuka rounded a corner, smiling.

"Satoshi," she said, smiling. "I found you!"

"Yuka!" he yelled, throwing his arms around her in a hug. "Thank God you're safe!"

Naomi noticed the tall boy standing behind them and her mood faltered a bit. She didn't recognize him at all. All she knew about him was that he was a tall, hulking figure that had brought Yuka to them. Judging a book by its cover was not something Naomi preached or practiced, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She only considered drawing back her decision as Seiko and Satoshi started to pull Yuka away from him hastily.

"Ok Kizami," Seiko said, gruffly. "You brought Yuka back to us, so thank you."

"Now leave," Satoshi said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Yuka pushed against them and placed her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you guys?! Why are you telling him to leave?!"

"Isn't he the one that tried to kill you Yuka?" Satoshi asked, surprised at her defiance.

Seiko confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, yes he is. He's also Natsuke's assistant, and bat-shit crazy. Say, why aren't you a mindless drone if you're Natsuke's assistant?"

"You really think someone like her can bring me under control by the use of her _mind?_" Yuuya asked, crossing his arms as well. "I am wounded you consider me so weak."

"I suppose you can't trick crazy," Seiko muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Naomi asked, butting in to the conversation. "I don't mean to intrude, but I am so damn confused!"

"Let me tell you the story," Yuka offered.

Satoshi raised his hand. "No, let me! Yuka and I got separated and this nut job found her and tried to convince her that he was her brother. Then he led her around the school, killed one of his friends, and then tried to kill her! He would have too, if Yoshikazu hadn't killed him."

Seiko scoffed. "Let's not forget that he killed Sakutaro . . ."

"Okay!" Yuka said, holding up her hands to stop the conversation. "Let me add something here! First of all, _Satoshi_, you should be grateful he killed Sakutaro because Sakutaro was going to kill me! If you argue with that, you're saying you'd rather me die than him! Is that what you're saying _brother_?"

"Well . . ." Satoshi flinched at the harsh way she said 'brother.' "No . . . I guess I'm not. Though I feel like shit for saying it, I'd rather him die than you, Yuka. But that doesn't make this guy any less of a psycho!"

"Second of all," she continued. "He saved me from Natsuke. She was going to have him kill me and make me one of her little 'ghost children' here, but instead he freed me. He's saved me twice, so we owe him! We're also bringing him back when we get out of here."

"WHAT?!" Satoshi yelled. "There is no way we're bringing a fucking LUNATIC back into the real world, where he can kill and slaughter everyone who upsets him. Not a chance in hell Yuka! No way!"

"If he doesn't come back, then neither do I!"

"You're being ridiculous Yuka!"

"I think you are!"

Yuuya watched as the two argued back and forth. Maybe Yuka would see that he was the better brother after all. This whole time, he had been resisting the urge to pin Satoshi to a wall and rip his eyeballs out, but he hadn't, and he wouldn't. He needed to exhibit his self control, to prove to Yuka that he was fit for her. Having her think highly of him was worth a lot more than two useless eyeballs. Plus, the Satoshi boy was digging his own grave already and he didn't need any of Yuuya's help. In fact, he couldn't have been digging it any faster.

"I hate you Satoshi!" Yuka said. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions. I trust Kizami, why can't you?!"

"He tried to kill you!" Satoshi exclaimed, trying to break through to his little sister. "Isn't that enough to _not _trust someone?!"

"He's different now! Just give him the chance to prove it!"

"No chances! He'd only fuck them up!"

"That's not true!"

"Yuka, my decision is final!"

"It's not your decision to make!"

Naomi and Seiko watched quietly as the fight raged on, wanting it to end. This wasn't good. They were separated from Ayumi and Yoshiki, Satoshi and Yuka were fighting, and a killer was standing less than ten feet away from them.

_"If we make it out of this one, I'll be shocked," _Naomi thought.

* * *

Ayumi was running as fast as she could, trying not to go down the same hallways she had been down before. After her blow up at Yoshiki, she avoided him carelessly, telling him that she didn't need him, when really she couldn't have been farther from the truth. She told him to leave her alone and get out of her life, thinking that was the only option at the time. She thought she would feel better after she ran away from him, ignoring his cries for her to stop and come back. But now, she realized she had made a terrible mistake. Now she was being chased by a ghost girl carrying a pair of scissors threatening to end her life.

"Slow down!" the girl yelled. "No need to run! If you stop and wait for me, we can talk about this!"

Her words just pushed Ayumi to run faster, her legs burning. She needed to find someone living-_someone. _Either Satoshi or Yoshiki- yes, someone that could protect her. As she thought about running into either of the two, she realized that if she ran into Satoshi, she'd probably end up dead. She thought back to the first time they had seen a ghost, and she asked him to do something and he replied with the words, "I'm afraid."

He was useless. Absolutely useless. Ayumi realized in that moment that all Satoshi would ever be is just completely and utterly _useless._ Without him to rely on, her only other option was Yoshiki. He was the one that would always be there for her, and always be there to protect her. The one she treated like absolute shit, and who kept coming back, would be the one to ultimately give his life for her.

"What have I done?!" she asked herself aloud. "Why do I fuck up e_very time_?!"

As she continued to run in random directions, she could hear a voice calling her name. A voice she was familiar with. She immediately could place a face and name with the voice knowing that it was Yoshiki. It seemed to come from her in all directions, but he gut led her to the right and down a few hallways before his voice became clearer. Then she saw him running towards her, and she did the same.

"Kishinuma!" she yelled, ready to throw herself into his arms.

He ran right past her and she found herself hugging air. She heard a grunt of pain as she turned around and saw him holding off the girl. The ghost laughed as she pushed her scissors towards him with inhuman strength towards his abdomen. Due to fighting the spirit off of Satoshi and racing around to find Yuka and then find Shinozaki, his muscles were fatigued and started to give in. She pierced his stomach and he yelped in pain, pushing back with all of the force he could muster. If he didn't get her off of him soon, he was going to die.

Ayumi reached out and grabbed the girl by hair and gave her a hard pull, making the girl cry out in confusion. How was she so strong? If she had that power, that could only mean one thing.

"A Shinozaki?!" the child asked, angrily.

"Yeah!" Ayumi answered, with equal fervor. "And I'm not afraid of you!"

The girl growled at her and disappeared in the air, leaving Ayumi to tend to Yoshiki.

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry, and then retracted her question. "Ah! Stupid question! Let's get you to the infirmary!"

Shinozaki helped him up and placed his arm around her shoulders. She knew the elementary school had more than one health room, and she was pretty sure there was one near them. As they walked along, Ayumi could feel herself giving way to his weight and struggled to keep going.

_"Come on . . . where is it . . . oh there!" _she perked up, seeing the health room and pulled him towards it.

Yoshiki was surprised at her for helping him. He didn't think she'd care that much, and honestly, the wound wasn't too deep. It was nothing he couldn't handle, and while he didn't think it needed medical attention, he would gladly accept her offer. He allowed her to lead him into the infirmary and onto the bed where she left him to go look for supplies.

Slightly lifting his shirt, he looked down to inspect the wound. Nothing serious at all, and nothing in comparison to Satoshi's sliced up hands. He thought back to the fight he had with his best friend hours ago and sighed. Usually, he was a pretty easy going guy, and could brush stuff off of his shoulders easily. But the way Satoshi blamed him for Yuka's disappearance and wouldn't even accept an _ounce _of responsibility pissed him off greatly. Yet, as soon as they met back up with him, Ayumi would run right to him and ask him if he was alright and if he needed anything and tell him how much she missed and everything else that would want to make Yoshiki empty the contents of his stomach.

"Don't worry," she said, approaching him with peroxide, gauze, and tape. "I've had lots of practice bandaging wounds. Mochida's was a killer."

Fuck, it really was all about him.

"You know," Yoshiki said, coldly. "When are you going to realize that he will never return your affections?"

Ayumi stopped in her tracks, stunned as how cold and menacing he sounded. "Um . . . I don't know."

"He likes Nakashima," Yoshiki said. "You know that right? He doesn't like _you._ He likes _Nakashima. _Naomi Nakashima is his crush, not you."

"Okay," Ayumi said, feeling a bit irritated at his tone. "What of it?"

"Maybe you should pay more attention to her," he said. "Do you ever wonder why he likes her instead of you? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes I have!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's her chest! It's her big, stupid, ugly chest!"

"What?" he asked, bewildered by her reasoning. "You think it's all about her breasts? No Ayumi! It's her personality! She's kind, and sweet, and caring and appreciates people when they try to help her!"

Ayumi wanted to laugh. So what if Naomi was all those things. She very much so considered herself kind, sweet and caring! Maybe she was lacking a bit on the appreciativeness though, but she could work on that! However, would it matter if e_veryone _just liked Naomi?

"Oh God!" Ayumi groaned. "Don't tell me _you _like her too now?!"

"No!" he said, getting frustrated with her, and himself. "I don't, but I can see why Satoshi does! He would never like someone like you!"

Ayumi could feel herself get so angry, tears rolled out of her eyes. Or maybe it was because he had hurt her feelings. She didn't know and she didn't care anymore. Running away again crossed her mind, and she looked over at the door.

"Sure, run," Yoshiki said, feeling bad for making her cry. But that wasn't going to deter him from what he was trying to tell her. "Run like you always do. But ask yourself this; would Nakashima run?"

"No," Ayumi sniffled, through tears. "Okay. I understand now. No one likes me because I guess I'm just a mean bitch!"

"You're not," Yoshiki said. "You're just stubborn is all."

"So no one likes me because I'm stubborn?"

"That's not it either . . ."

"Well tell me Kishinuma!" she yelled. "Why does no one like me?!"

"I can't give you an answer because I . . . I-I do like you!" he yelled, and her tears instantly dried.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "And you know I do! Don't you?"

"What about Yuka?" she asked.

"I told you," Yoshiki sighed. "I don't like her . . . do you really have so little trust in me? After all I've done for you?!"

She thought about his question hard and realized she did trust him. But why was it so hard for her to accept the fact that not _everyone _was out to destroy her? From childhood, Ayumi always felt like she had to watch her back, especially around men. She didn't know why she felt like that, but in the beginning she couldn't have felt more unsafe around Yoshiki. As she thought about it now she realized that she couldn't be safer anywhere else. Guilt invaded her thoughts as she stared into his sad eyes. Until now, she never knew that she had such a strong affect on him, and it made her feel like utter crap.

"I do trust you Kishinuma," she whispered. "I do, and I'm sorry. And you don't have to say you accept my apology, because I know you'll be the bigger person here. You've always been the bigger person . . ."

He smiled at her and did as she requested. "Okay. I won't say anything, but I will say that my stomach is stinging."

"Oh!" she gasped. "Right! Uh, take off your shirt."

Ayumi watched helplessly as he stripped off his jacket, then his white button down and finally his red shirt and holy shoulders. Why did he have to be so muscled and powerful looking? Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, she moved over to him and inspected the wound. It wasn't even that bad, and it was hardly bleeding. She dabbed the gauze with peroxide and swiped it over his wound, cleaning it.

"Okay," she said. "It's not bleeding anymore and it's clean."

"Thanks," he said, turning away from her to grab his shirts.

He began to prattle on about something, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was paying attention to the way his back muscles flexed with his every movement. It looked as if he had been sculpted by gods and she could only imagine running her hands over them. The warmth she would feel as he held her body close to his and perhaps whispered in her ear that he loved her. But he didn't love her, did he? Well . . . he must have felt _something_ for her, or else he wouldn't have told her that he liked her. Yoshiki was a man of his word and she knew that from the very beginning.

Suddenly, she found herself lusting after him, but not for the same reasons as before. She didn't want him, she _needed _him. Needed the ultimate closeness she could achieve with someone. Ayumi wanted that ultimate closeness to be with him and now.

"Yoshiki," she muttered, grabbing his attention.

He quickly turned back to her. Did she just call him by his first name?

"Yes?" he asked, feeling his heart start to beat faster and faster in his chest.

"I-I need you . . ." she whispered. "I know you said, not while we're in a place like this, and looking for Yuka, but I don't think you understand. I _have _to have you, Yoshiki, before anyone else. I love you!"

Yoshiki felt every bit of self control he had slip away at her words. "I love you too."

Their lips connected and they fell down onto the bed in each other's arms. Yoshiki rolled them over so that he was on top of her and they continued to kiss roughly, as their lower extremities ached for the other.

Ayumi gave into her instincts and spread her legs for him as his hand plunged into her underwear. She had never been touched there before and his fingers gliding over her sent shivers up her spine. He rubbed her gently, eliciting quiet moans from her throat. Then he gently slipped two fingers into her, making her back arch in pleasure.

As he lightly pumped his fingers in and out of her he used his thumb to stimulate her clit making sure to give her the ultimate pleasure. She panted lightly through their kisses, her clothed breasts pressing up against his chest. He made a mental note to discard those articles of clothing as the act intensified, wanting to see all of her.

Eventually, she could feel herself approaching her climax and she choked out a groan as her muscles clenched and pulsated around his fingers. She could only watch as he removed his hand from her underwear and raised it to his mouth, licking her juices off of his fingers.

She was so turned on at this point she couldn't help but ask a question that she would probably regret knowing the answer to. "You can't possibly be a virgin, can you?"

He chuckled. "I'm that good huh?"

She blushed and nodded, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, you can thank all those lonely nights I've watched porn to get you off of my mind."

He watched porn at night to get himself off because he was thinking of her? For some reason that made her feel so good inside. At the same time, she felt bad because that could have been her getting him off instead of women on the computer. She didn't let that trouble her though-she'd have her way with him now.

With all of the strength she could muster, she pushed him off of her so that she could be on top of him. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her and watched as he put his arms behind his head, staring at her.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, slipping her bra off as well.

"Very much so," he answered.

She pulled her skirt and panties off and threw them carelessly to the floor and worked on pulling his jeans and boxers off. For the first time in her life she came in contact with a penis and she almost couldn't believe it. To her, it appeared massive and struck a bit of fear in her heart. Immediately, the idea of how painful it might be crossed her mind and she thought about backing out. Would he hate her for denying him after they had already come this far? Would it make him feel like she didn't want him? Thoughts raced through her head threatening to overwhelm her and potentially make her back out of her decision to sleep with him.

Yoshiki seemed to read those thoughts and he grabbed her arm, pulling her eyes away from his manhood and to his face. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

His words warmed her heart greatly and knowing that he wouldn't ever pressure her into doing this with him, just made her want to do it more. She decided from that point that she was going to do this and nothing was going to stop her.

"No," she whispered, straddling his waist and leaning down to him. "I know I want this. And I know I want you."

He smiled at her thinking about just how much he truly loved this girl. Now that she was here with him, it made him feel as if his reason for living was complete. It wasn't about her being intimate with him, it was about her trusting him that made him feel so fortunate and loved. Finally, the girl of his dreams was putting her complete one hundred percent faith in him. Finally, she loved him. FINALLY.

"Please," she begged him, and he wasted no more time.

He grabbed her hips and prepared to enter her, looking up into her eyes. "This is going to hurt a little bit."

"I know," Ayumi said. "I trust you though."

He nodded and pushed into her, watching her to make sure she was alright. Ayumi wasn't known to be able to handle pain very well, and she couldn't hide the fact that this was hurting her. But it was a good hurt. A hurt that she could withstand if it meant getting closer with Yoshiki.

She kissed him to take her mind off of the pain and it worked because soon enough she had moved away to release moans of pleasure. His hands gripped her hips roughly as he pumped into her, not holding back any longer. He couldn't- not after all these years. All the years of watching her prance around school with her short skirt constantly riding up, taunting him with quick shots of her lacy, white underwear. She would probably unknowingly continue to taunt him, but now it was different because he knew what was under her white panties.

"Harder," she moaned into his mouth, and he complied, meeting her thrusts as she bucked her hips.

One of his hands left her hips and found its way to her breasts, fondling it. Upon hearing her mewls of pleasure, he moved his mouth to her other breast. Soon, the pleasure was building inside of her, and she felt herself approaching another climax. The sensations coming from her lower half clashing with feeling of his hands and mouth on her breasts was threatening to kill her. She was still a bit sensitive and sore from the first one, but that only made it more intense. It was becoming too much to handle and her soft whimpers of pleasure soon because loud, high pitched screams.

"AHH" she yelled, digging her nails into his shoulder. She knew she was screaming loudly and probably busting his ear drums. She desperately tried to tell him that it wasn't her fault. "Yoshiki! I-I-

"It's okay," he grunted, approaching his climax as well. "I want to hear you scream my name as loud as you can."

A blush rose over her cheeks and spread down to her neck at his deep and sexy request, but nonetheless found herself fulfilling his wish. She was nearing her end and after a few more pumps her climax hit her so hard it distorted her vision.

"YOSHIKI!" she yelled, and hearing his name escape her lips sent him over the edge as well and he grunted her name loudly as he released himself in her. With no more strength left in her fragile body, she collapsed onto him trying to catch her breath.

"Ayumi," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She wanted to say it back, but at the moment she couldn't. She knew that he would know her reasoning and snuggled into his warmth, shutting her eyes to rest.

Yoshiki placed his arm over her in a protective manner, figuring she was too tired to respond to him. He rubbed her back gently thinking about what just happened and what the future would entail for them.

_"I'm going to make sure we get out of here Ayumi," _he thought. _"We WILL start a life together, I promise . . ."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

"YOSHIKI!" a voice was heard, interrupting the sibling rivalry.

"That sounded like Shinozaki!" Seiko said, worried for her friend.

"You're right," Satoshi said, momentarily setting aside his differences with Yuka. "Should we go look for her?"

"Yes!" Yuka yelled, looking at him in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?!"

Satoshi crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, if she's being hurt, I'm sure Kishinuma will protect her. Besides, we can't really risk ourselves."

Seiko laughed. "Oh Mochida. You really are a wimp!"

"Hey, don't call me that! I just think of the consequences!"

"We'll head towards her," Naomi said, taking charge. "Mochida's right. She should be with Kishinuma and he'll keep her safe. After all, she did yell his name."

They started to head off in the direction of the voice when Satoshi found fault with the situation. "Why did she yell his first name?"

Seiko giggled, her perverted nature being ignited at the situation. "Maybe it was a scream of pleasure."

"Seiko!" Naomi said, sighing. "Why do you always resort to stuff like that!"

"Sorry Naomi," Seiko said, not really apologizing. "It's just a theory."

Punching her friend's shoulder, Naomi laughed. "Whatever."

"Have you ever been right when suggesting something like that Shinohara?" Satoshi asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hmm," Seiko said, raising a finger to her chin in thought. "Not yet, but mark my words, one day I will!"

Towards the back of the group, Yuka and Yuuya walked together, chatting quietly. Ever since the blow up with Satoshi, Yuka vowed that it would probably be best if she kept him and Yuuya apart.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother's actions," Yuka said.

"It's alright," Yuuya said. "It can't be helped."

If he could, he would continuously travel back in time to hear Satoshi squealing about him and how he was a danger to the group. Yuuya really didn't like him at all. Not because he was Yuka's brother, which he finally just accepted and moved on from, but because he was a coward. Being a sociopath, Yuuya wasn't too good with empathy and reading emotions, but he knew a pussy when he saw one, and Satoshi was no exception. He was quick to be vexed, and over the littlest of things. When he had heard one of his friends was in trouble he did nothing to rush to their aid and instead, backed down. Qualities like that made him, in Yuuya's eyes, inferior, and holding no real value.

"I admire you for not lashing out at him," Yuka said, grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. It felt good to please her and he pledged to himself that he would keep doing so until he took his last breath . . . or until she leaves.

That was something he was thinking about. What would happen when she left? She promised that she was going to take him with her, but he didn't think it was possible, unless the Shinohara girl knew something. He didn't know if she did and he couldn't tell. The only way he'd figure it out, was if he asked.

Yuuya dropped Yuka's hand. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," she nodded, and moved up ahead to the group of three, making sure to stay away from Satoshi.

"Shinohara," Yuuya called, catching her attention. "May I have a word with you?"

Seiko allowed the group to walk ahead of her as she trotted back to Yuuya. She hadn't a clue about what he wanted to talk to her about. He seemed too distant to just want to strike up a normal conversation with someone, so she felt he must have needed something from her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How do you intend to help your friends out of here?" he asked her.

Seiko sighed, readying herself to explain her beliefs. "Okay, here's the deal. You know about the hour where ghosts can't harm humans right?"

He nodded. He was familiar with that time. During those hours he was forced sit with Natsuke and listen to her endless chattering about her interests and goals- none of which he had any concern over. Natsuke had mentioned it to him one day when he found himself following her around the school aimlessly. The origins of where "the hour" originated had been unknown she had told him, and it just came to be when she took Sachiko's place. It struck him a bit strange, but he had no evidence to prove her wrong, so he took her word for it.

"Well, I'm thinking we take that moment to strike."

"Strike how?"

"I've noticed something strange since time has went on with Natsuke being in control," Seiko said. "Heavenly Host has been experiencing some . . . power lapses if you will. A portal opens up that leads back to the real world."

"Portal?" he asked. "Why have you not traveled through it?"

"I believe only humans can. I tried once, but had no success. If we wait until the hour where Natsuke can't harm anyone and a portal happens to open, they can escape, and maybe, _just maybe,_ we will be able to escape with them."

Yuuya considered this. He had not known of any portal, due to being stuck with Natsuke and never having any time to himself, but if what Seiko is saying was true, then he guessed they did have a chance. However, there was one thing still on his mind.

"How do you suppose _we_ will be able to make it out with him?"

"Um . . ." Seiko drawled out, shrugging her shoulders. "Friendship conquers all?"

"Hmm . . ."

"Or in your case, love," she said, elbowing him.

"Do not touch me again."

"Noted."

Seiko, along with Yuuya moved up to walk with the rest of the group. Naomi was leading them towards the infirmary. "In here maybe."

She led the group over to the doors and grabbed the handle. Pulling it open, she was greeted with a sight that made her scream.

"KYAAAAAAA!" she yelled, raising her hands to her cheeks.

"Yes!" Seiko said. "I was right! I was right!"

Ayumi's embarrassment kicked her into gear as she moved behind Yoshiki to hide her naked body. "What are you guys doing here?! Get out!"

"Oh God! Oh God!" Naomi was yelling and then turned to grab Satoshi to pull him out of the room. "Satoshi, let's go!"

Satoshi was standing there staring at the scene with blood pouring from his nose. "I-I-I-I-

"Can we please get dressed?!" Yoshiki asked, pleading with them to leave. "GO!"

Yuka and Yuuya were already out of sight, not wanting the view the naked couple, and Naomi furiously tried to jerk Satoshi away from the scene. Eventually she was successful and had to go back for Seiko, who refused to give them privacy.

"You guys have to let me watch!" she pouted, struggling against Naomi. "I've been stuck here for months, do you think I get any action?!"

"It doesn't matter Seiko!" Naomi said, pulling on her friend. "They're just getting dressed- it's not even that exciting, geez!"

"Get her out of here!" Yoshiki yelled and stood to hide Ayumi from Seiko's view.

"DAMN Kishinuma!" Seiko gasped. "How much have you been hitting the gym?! You look hot as shit!"

Ayumi then moved and took Yoshiki's place, trying to hide _him._ "Don't you dare look at him Shinohara! He's mine!"

"Whoa Shinozaki!" Seiko said, her mouth dropping open. "You've filled out a lot and you actually have some tits now! NICEEEE!"

Ayumi screamed in fury and it was enough to scare Seiko away along with Naomi. Satoshi had regained composure of himself and was now trying to stop his bleeding nose.

"Why didn't you guys tell me they were dating?" Seiko asked, a bit upset with her friends for hiding the information from her.

"They weren't when they left us!" Satoshi said, just as confused as she was.

"Yeah, what happened between them?!" Naomi asked.

"First tell us when Seiko got here," Yoshiki demanded, approaching them with Ayumi. They were both fully clothed now, and angry as well.

"When did you guys find Yuka?" Ayumi questioned. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Did you guys screw?"

"Satoshi, why is your nose bleeding?"

"Yuka, where were you?"

"What's your name?!"

The reunited group started spitting questions out at each other, trying to get answers. It was chaos between the seven, with Satoshi and Naomi questioning Ayumi and Yoshiki, and Ayumi questioning Seiko whilst Yoshiki questioned Yuka and Yuuya, and Seiko demanding the details of what transpired between Ayumi and Yoshiki, etc. Eventually, after what seemed like forty five minutes of pure disarray, everyone in the group was caught up with each other.

"Okay," Satoshi sighed. "Now what? We need to work on getting out of here."

"I know," Seiko said, and then proceeded to explain her plan about the hour and the portal.

"That's great," Yoshiki smiled. "When will the 'hour' be approaching?"

"Soon," Seiko answered. "In a matter of minutes actually. Just wait guys, soon you'll be home free."

"You are coming with us . . ." Naomi said. "Right?"

Seiko looked away in sadness, not wanting to disappoint her friend. "Yeah . . . about that. I know I told you that you could bring me with you, but I'm not quite sure if it'll work."

"But-

"I know. All we can do is hope and pray."

Satoshi listened as the two talked and found his eyes being drawn towards Yuka and Yuuya who were standing at a distance from the group. He narrowed his eyes as Yuuya held his arms around her, probably whispering lies in her ears. Satoshi feared he was most likely trying to turn her against him even more than she already was.

"What are you two so smiley about?!" Satoshi yelled over to them.

"Stop it Satoshi!" Yuka yelled back, angrily. "Just leave us alone!"

Satoshi went to turn away from him when he saw Yuuya smile devilishly at him, making his blood run cold. He swore he had never hated someone as much as he hated that guy. There wasn't a word in his vocabulary that could describe what he felt towards the sociopath. Obviously he had conned Yuka into believing his _lies _but he wasn't going to fool him. Satoshi considered himself too smart to fall for bullshit like that. Snorting in anger, he turned back to his friends.

"What do we do until the hour comes?" Naomi asked.

"We stand here and think about what it's going to be like when we leave," Ayumi said, dreamily, thinking of her and Yoshiki's life together outside of Heavenly Host.

"Leave?" Natsuke said, directing the groups' attention towards her. "Why, you just got here!"

A/N: Just wanted to point out that you guys are awesome and I appreciate the reviews SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

"The hour is not amongst us yet," Yuuya said, moving in front of the group. "She can still hurt you all. You need to run."

Without giving any one time to think, Natsuke rushed them, pulling out her own personal pair of scissors. "I still have a few minutes to kill you, but it'll only take a few seconds!"

Yuuya grabbed her, trying to force her back, but she was quickly overpowering him. Seiko joined his side in the struggle to keep her friends safe. "Go!" she yelled. "We'll hold her off! Just go!"

The group all exchanged weary glances before hurrying away. Naomi was pulling on Yuka's arm, trying to get her to go with them, but Yuka fought her back, standing her ground. She had fallen too hard for Yuuya to just leave him willingly. This was someone who she had built a bond too strong with, and leaving him to die just didn't sit right with her.

"I'm not leaving him!" Yuka yelled.

"Oh, how sweet!" Natsuke laughed. "I'm surprised at you Kizami! Betraying me for her? What does she have that I don't, hmm? Life? No problem-I'll just take it away from her."

She broke free of his and Seiko's hold and rushed towards Yuka, with her scissors aimed to kill. Yuuya grabbed her by the back of her dress and she angrily turned around and stabbed him in the leg. Natsuke angrily jerked the scissors out of him and plunged them into him again and again and again. She knew it was pointless to take her anger out on him because he couldn't feel any of the stabs.

"Damn you!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

Seiko and Yuuya held tight as Natsuke struggled. "Why couldn't I control you?! You tricked me you idiot!"

"I hardly believe I am the idiot," Yuuya commented, smiling slyly at her. "Maybe you're just not as powerful as you'd like to believe you are."

"Maybe I'm not strong enough to get out of your grip, but that doesn't matter," she said, laughing in his face. "Your little BITCH is still going to die! Sumiko! Hotaru!"

The two spirits appeared beside her, obediently waiting for her command.  
"Kill her!" Natsuke screamed, her true age showing as she kicked and screamed like the child she was. "Kill her! Kill her!"

Hotaru and Sumiko flew over to Yuka and Sumiko grabbed Naomi and flung her across the hallway.

Naomi's body hit the wall and she felt as if every rib in her body had broken and she could feel a wetness pool at the back of her head. She groaned in pain, every part of her body aching. Her vision started to blur and she knew she was losing consciousness. This was the one thing she was afraid of. She was afraid of dying here yes, but she was even more afraid of dying when her freedom was so close to her. Her strength leaving her, she clenched her fists together in anger as she watched Hotaru and Sumiko pin Yuka to the ground.

"It's time for surgery!" Hotaru said, smiling. "I will make the first incision in the abdomen."

As he plunged the scissors into Yuka's body, blood sprayed everywhere and Yuka screamed loudly in pain. The sound hit Naomi hard, hard enough to make her close her eyes and grit her teeth at the pain Yuka must have been feeling. It also hit her hard enough to make her realize that she was regaining her consciousness! Her eyes widened, her energy coming back to her. She could breathe without her stomach threatening to kill her and her vision cleared up.

"The hour!" she shrieked in happiness, feeling the back of her head for the wetness. It wasn't there! No blood!

Yuka felt her pain leave her as well and suddenly Hotaru's and Sumiko's evil faces were ripped from her vision and replaced with Yuuya's. He grabbed her and helped her up off the ground looking into her watery eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Yuka felt the tears slip out of her eyes and she flung herself at Yuuya, clinging on to him for dear life. She knew that they were all okay, it was just that the nature of what just happened shocked her deeply and made her upset. Softly, she sobbed into his shirt while he ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her.

He wasn't completely sure if his actions were helping, since he wasn't really used to showing or receiving affection. But it seemed to be working, so he continued to do it. It was almost hard to concentrate with how hard his heart was beating in his chest due to the contact. And it was all because of her. He was almost positive it had never beat this hard around anyone else, and he was pretty confident with the fact that he was in love with the fifteen year old girl.

_"Yuka . . ." _he thought. _"I don't know how you've done it, but you've bewitched me."_

"No!" Natsuke roared angrily, pulling him from his thoughts. "It doesn't even matter anyways! You won't find the portal!"

Seiko gasped. "The portal! Quick, we have to find everyone!"

She, Yuuya, Yuka and Naomi all raced down the hallway to find the rest of their friends pacing the area.

"Thank God!" Ayumi said, relieved to find her friends safe.

"Are you all alright?" Satoshi asked everyone, but Yuuya of course.

"No time!" Seiko said. "The hour is here and it's been here for . . . I don't even know how long! We need to get moving to find the portal! Let's go!"

Seiko took off down the hall shouting instructions on where everyone should look. She mentioned that every room should be checked thoroughly. The school was dark and the dark brown wood made everything look the same, not to mention the portal itself was a vortex of swirling dark energy. It could be easily missed if it wasn't looked for hard enough. After that floor was checked, she moved the group up to the top level to check. She herself checked two rooms and the hallway, her eyes passing over the walls and ceilings carefully. Fortunately, she had seen the portal enough times to know that it didn't just have to spawn in a room. It could appear on any flat surface, including walls, ceilings and floors.

Nothing was found, so she took the group down two levels and urged them to hurry. Time was running out and she really didn't want them to be stuck here for another day waiting for the next hour. If they happened to miss their chance now, Natsuke, Hotaru, and Sumiko would surely come after them and kill them and she certainly didn't want that.

Yoshiki and Ayumi had been stumbling around in a classroom where Yoshiki found the dark, pulsating entryway. It resembled a black hole, except it was in the shape of a door.

"Ayumi!" he yelled, and she turned to him from across the room.

"You found it?!" she asked.

"Yeah! Go get the others!"

Ayumi ran outside and screamed. "Everyone! Yoshiki found it! It's over here!"

She ran into the room, knowing they would all appear in there in a matter of seconds. Seiko ran in followed by Yuka and Yuuya, and then Satoshi and Naomi made their way in behind them.

They all caught their breath as Seiko moved over to where Yoshiki was standing and patted him on the back. "Good job! You found it! This is it! You can go home!"

"You're coming with us!" Naomi said, grabbing Seiko's shoulders. "I won't leave without you!"

_"Naomi," _Seiko thought to herself, a small smile gracing her features. _"Thank you."_

"Yeah, that's fine. Shinohara is coming with us of course," Satoshi said, and then turned to look at Yuuya. "But this asshole isn't!"

Yuka stomped her foot against the ground. "Damn it Satoshi! Are you kidding me?! Why are you still arguing with the fact that Kizami is coming with us?!"

Satoshi just threw his hands up in the air. "I'm done talking about it! He's not coming Yuka. I can't allow you to bring him to our world and release him amongst innocent people that he can just kill."

"He won't!" Yuka argued, grabbing his hand to display how strongly she felt. "And if he doesn't come, then neither will I!"

"Yuka!" Satoshi said, with incredulity. "Are you . . . are you serious?"

"She and I have a bond that we're unwilling to break," Yuuya said, finally speaking up.

"You shut it!" Satoshi yelled, becoming even angrier at Yuuya's sarcastically smiling face. "I didn't ask you!"

"If they don't go," Yoshiki said, moving over to Yuka and Yuuya. "I won't either. I'm bonded to Yuka through our friendship, and I won't leave her."

Yuka looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Kishinuma."

Yoshiki smiled back at her and grabbed her hand in his to show her he wasn't going anywhere.

"If Yoshiki stays, then so do I," Ayumi said, walking over to him. She grabbed his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Damn it," Seiko chuckled. "If all of you guys are staying, then hell I am too."

Ayumi stretched her hand out to her, forgetting about their previous experience and took her hand in hers.

Naomi was already walking over to Seiko, and grabbing her other hand. "I'm not leaving Seiko. Not for anything."

"Oh come on!" Satoshi said, looking at his six friends holding hands. "Are you kidding me?!"

"We're all bonded together Mochida," Ayumi said. "We're all friends and friends don't leave each other. They stick together through thick and thin."

"What we have is unbreakable," Yoshiki agreed with her. "And we wouldn't sever our friendship for the world."

The portal quivered and the group gasped looking over at it, thinking it was disappearing. Instead of disappearing it grew, stretching out down the wall it occupied. Instead of it being the size of a door that could only permit one person to pass through it, now it could easily allow six to pass.

"It's stretching to allow us all," Seiko commented.

"Mochida," Naomi said, urgently. "Grab my hand!"

Satoshi moved over to her and grabbed her hand, but the portal didn't budge.

"It's . . ." he muttered. "It's not going to let me pass."

The realization that the portal was not going to allow him through it, hit him like a brick. Why couldn't he go home? What had he done wrong? As far as he was concerned, he didn't do anything to hinder the group in their quest to return home . . . though he didn't exactly do anything to progress it either. So why was the portal singling him out? What had the others done to deserve the right to leave?

"You have some differences to settle with a few people here Mochida," Naomi said, releasing his hand. "You'd better start apologizing now before the hour is over, or you're going to screw us all over."

He nodded and gulped. Slower than he intended to, he walked down his line of friends to the last three of them. Up first was his best friend, Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma," he said, sighing. "I'm sorry I blew up at you and blamed you for Yuka's disappearance. It wasn't ever your fault and it never will be. It was my fault entirely and I couldn't accept that because I didn't want to feel responsible for it if she died. I blamed you without even thinking twice about it and I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Mochida!" Yoshiki said, his eyes lighting up. "You're my best friend. Of course I can forgive you, geez!"

Satoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "No homo dude."

"Whatever," Yoshiki said, rolling his eyes.

Satoshi looked over at Yuka. "Yuka, I'm so sorry screamed at you so much. I shouldn't have been trying to make decisions for you when you're perfectly capable of making them on your own. I tried to boss you around and keep you under my control like some crazy dictator, and I was wrong for that. You're growing up and I need to accept that you won't always agree with me, and I won't always agree with you. I get that now. So . . . will you be my sister again and forgive me?"

"Yes Satoshi," Yuka giggled. "I will always be your sister and of course I forgive you."

Satoshi nodded and mentally sighed. Now onto Yuuya. This was going to be hard. He knew that he was sorry for what he had done to the guy, but finding the words to say would prove to be anything but easy.

"Yuuya," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Yuuya only raised a brow at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been a dick to you this whole time. It's hard for me to accept change because I don't believe people can change, but I guess you've proved me wrong. You've turned out to be a better man than I could ever be or ever hope to be. It was just literally killing me to have Yuka look up to someone else other than me, but I know now that you're probably a better role model than me anyways. You've kept her safe and protected her from danger this whole time, and what have I done? Nothing. So, thanks for keeping my sister safe and I'm really sorry for treating you like shit."

"Done already?" Yuuya asked. "Aren't you going to ask me if I can forgive you?"

"Can you forgive me?" Satoshi asked, with sincerity in his eyes.

"I cannot tell if you're being serious," Yuuya said. "But I will 'forgive you' so that you may return and ultimately make Yuka happy."

"AWWWWW!" Seiko said, and Yuuya glared at her, instantly making her shut up.

"Thanks," Satoshi said, smiling as he moved back down to the end of the row where Naomi stood. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, holding his breath. Looking back at the portal, nothing happened for a few moments before it finally quivered again and opened to accommodate Satoshi.

"Yes!" he yelled in happiness, along with the rest of the group.

"We're finally getting out of here . . ." Naomi said, her hands tightening around Seiko's and Satoshi's.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Seiko, yelled. "Let's go!"

Together, the seven walked towards the portal and were all engulfed in the darkness, returning them to their world . . .

A/N: *sniffles* Oh God . . . it's already over! Five friends went in and seven came out, THAT IS JUST BEAUTIFUL! Arrgghh, brings tears to my eyes! There will be a short chapter after this, so don't go anywhere! By the way, don't forget to check out my new short story called "Disrespect"! It's an AyumixYoshiki oneshot!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: Unbreakable Bonds

Satoshi's eyes came into view with the interior of his school. He was back . . . they had made it back. All of his friends and even Seiko and dare he say Yuuya as well had made it back and were currently standing in Kisaragi Academy. Never in his life could he say he had ever been happier to see the inside of his school.

"We're here!" Naomi shouted in happiness. "We made it back! We made it!"

"I'll be damned," Seiko said. "We're back and . . . I'm hungry!"

"What does that mean?" Satoshi asked.

Seiko grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I think it means that I'm human again! I can go home and see my family!"

"Really?!" Satoshi said, incredibly happy for his friend.

"I'm so glad Seiko!" Naomi yelled, hugging her best friend, promising herself that she'd never lose her again.

Satoshi felt like he had to spread the news and he tried to, but failed. "Kishinuma, Shinozaki, guess what? Shinoha-

He stopped when he realized that they weren't listening to him and instead they were making out furiously. Yoshiki had his arms around her and Ayumi had her hands in his hair and their lips were locked together, not daring to break apart.

"Ah, okay," he said, awkwardly.

Seiko laughed. "Guess there a bit occupied right now. That's fine. It doesn't matter. We're back!"

"I'll tell you what's _not _fine," Satoshi growled, staring at Yuka and Yuuya who were doing the exact same thing. "That is totally not fine at all."

"I thought you were going to back off," Naomi said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "I know . . . but why does he have to touch her, like, _everywhere_."

"Crazy kids in love," Seiko said, sighing blissfully, running off to talk to her other friends.

"Not helping," Satoshi said, sighing at her retreating form.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, still not being able to understand Satoshi's deep hatred for Yuuya.

He shook his head and turned away from the two, not being able to stand the sight of them any longer. "They'll probably start dating. Then he'll come over for dinner and warp my parents into thinking he's the perfect gentlemen. Then she'll move in with him and have his demon babies and I'll never see her again! That is what will happen!"

"Seriously?" Naomi asked, laughing. "You just have it all planned out don't you?! By the way, you didn't see it, but he protected Yuka with his life back at the school. Well, he didn't really have a _life _because he was dead, but you get my point."

"Really?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. Natsuke tried to kill her and he held her back and she stabbed the shit out of him. Then he saved her from Hotaru and Sumiko."

"Oh . . ."

"He'll take care of her Mochida. Don't worry about it so much. He might be crazy, but he's crazy for her!"

"Cute," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. "Still, Kishinuma would have been a better option."

"He's with Shinozaki," Naomi said, looking over at the two. "Which I still don't know how that came to be, but it did!"

He laughed. "Yeah, me neither. Ahh Kishinuma that sly dog. I must learn his secrets."

They both laughed together, feeling the weight of the previous events leave them. They weren't all exactly sure what was going to happen now, but they knew it wasn't going to involve Heavenly Host, and that was good enough for them.

A/N: Well . . . it's over, and now I don't know what to do! Leave me some suggestions in the reviews of what you would like to read! By the way, I'm sure you guys already know this and you're tired of hearing me say it but, YOU'RE AWESOME! :D


End file.
